Project Summary: The Environmental Health Services Division of the Fulton County Department of Health and Wellness has achieved Standard #1- Regulatory Foundation and Standard #7 Industry and Community Relations. The Division is currently pursuing Standard #3 - Inspection Program Based on HACCP Principles. The Division is seeking funding and intends to achieve the following standards within the next three years: Standard #4 - Uniform Inspection Program Standard #5 - Foodborne Illness and Food Defense Preparedness and Response Standard #6 - Compliance and Enforcement. These standards will be met by employing the following objectives: Providing staff with advanced training in HACCP Principles Training of food inspectors to be FDA standardized Training of food inspectors to be Certified Food Safety Managers Training on foodborne illness investigation techniques and procedures Obtaining all necessary equipment to conduct a more thorough routine inspection and foodborne illness investigation Supplement salaries of FDA standard trainers presently on staff Project Abstract: The Fulton County Department of Health and Wellness Environmental Health Services Division have been enrolled in the Voluntary National Retail Food Regulatory Standards with the goal of achieving all nine (9) standards. Presently, we have achieved two (2) standards which are Standard #1- Regulatory Foundation and Standard #7- Industry and Community Relations. Through our program known as the Initiative to Enhance Uniformity through Education and Training (IERUET) the department is seeking additional means for enhanced food service inspections and foodborne illness investigations through training and the securing of necessary equipment.